Adieu
by Voldynouchette
Summary: Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.


\- Pans ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Retenant ses larmes à grand peine, elle passa devant lui et remonta le long de l'allée. Le cœur au bord du gouffre, elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de sauver la face, au moins jusqu'à la maison. La joie les drapait d'une splendeur nouvelle, mais elle était incapable de voir la beauté de l'instant. Seule sa tristesse la préoccupait. Elle fuyait. Marchant à grands pas, elle s'efforçait de fuir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lui qu'elle fuyait ou si c'était elle-même. Mais elle tachait de le faire tout de même. Le plus vite possible.

\- Pansy, cria son ami en la poursuivant.

Elle accéléra, espérant pouvoir sortir indemne de cet endroit maudit. Mais une main attrapa son bras, la forçant à stopper sa course.

\- Pansy, tu peux m'expliquer.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et vit tout de suite ses sourcils froncés, signe de sa vive inquiétude. Ses yeux charbonneux la scrutaient, attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais elle ne put lui en fournir une. Les sanglots qu'elle avait jusque-là réussi à contenir éclatèrent avec fracas. Il l'attira contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux dénoués.

\- Pansy, murmura-t-il dans son cou, je sais que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir fait ce que tu fais mais je ne comprends pas.

Il embrassa sa chevelure et ajouta :

\- Explique-moi.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à parler tous en même temps, comme se réveillant d'un songe collectif. « Elle est enceinte de lui, c'est certain ! », « Tu crois ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu soignée. », « Tu savais que les Weasley avaient investi presque toute leur fortune dans cette réception ? Quel gâchis ! », « Moi, je ne suis venue que pour Théodore, un garçon charmant, vraiment, pas comme l'autre ».

Le choc passé, ils n'en finissaient plus de jaser, malgré le regard sévère que leur lançait Ron, demeuré au bout de l'allée.

\- Pansy, dit-il fermement, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication parce qu'il va falloir la donner à tout le monde.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et, d'une légère pulsion, repoussa Théodore. Puis, essuyant rapidement ses larmes, elle se tourna vers Ron. Il était blême.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis juste, émue…

\- Emue ? Tu viens d'interrompre mon mariage je te signale. Tu as intérêt d'avoir une sacrée bonne explication. Meilleure que celle-ci en tout cas.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche mais Pansy l'arrêta d'un geste. Le silence était revenu dans la salle. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, on marie mes deux meilleurs amis. Malgré la guerre, les homophobes, et toutes les barrières qui se sont dressées entre vous, aujourd'hui, vous vous mariez. Alors oui, je suis émue. J'ai longtemps cru que ce jour ne viendrait pas. Je suis désolée Ron mais je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes alors je me suis dit que j'allais sortir, pour ne pas gêner les autres.

Elle s'avança lentement mais avec assurance, et s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée. Personne ne bougeait. La salle était figée. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré mais affichaient à présent une résignation tranquille. Ron acquiesça sans un mot. Théodore, arrivé derrière elle, serra tendrement son épaule. Un sourire tendre ornait son visage. Elle lui sourit à son tour, puis se détourna.

\- Vous pouvez continuer, ordonna-t-elle au mage. Je vais faire un tour, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Théodore en le dépassant.

Et cette fois, sans que personne ne tente de la stopper, elle atteignit la sortie. Dehors, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces mais elle ne voyait plus la beauté du monde. Elle aurait voulu leur dire la vérité, elle aurait voulu dire à Ron combien elle l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que son cœur était allé contre sa raison et qu'il l'avait choisi, lui, en dépit de son homosexualité si fièrement assumée. Elle aurait voulu lui dire comment, après des soirées à pleurer en avalant des litres de crèmes glacées, elle s'était résignée à n'être que son amie, mais à être là, tout de même. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle, qui s'était cru si longtemps dépourvue de cœur, avait ressenti un intense désespoir lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour le beau brun, qu'elle avait espéré, inconsciemment, qu'il finirait par l'aimer, avant cet aveu. Mais c'était trop injuste, trop égoïste. Et il aurait fallu lui dire adieu. Et ça, elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Elle n'avait pas pu renoncer à ses sourires, à sa confiance, à ses regards affectueux. Elle n'avait pas pu dire adieu à cette impression d'exister, même si celle-ci disparaissait dès qu'il détournait son regard d'elle.


End file.
